Roller Skating
by Tell Bell
Summary: Vejiita, Gokuu, trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten go roller skating. No ponies were harmed in the making of this fic


Title: A day at Midway Roller Rink, Part 1  
Author: Aya-chan  
Ages: (changed yet again) Trunks 14  
Goten 14  
Pan and Bra 8  
Disclaimer: DragonballZ belongs to the people who own dragonballZ, Midway Roller Rink is owned by My grandma (luv ya nana) The songs (Hot sh*t) Country Grammer, You Dropped the Bomb on me, and Angel of mine are not owned by me, they are owned by their respective Artits and lables. Mountian Dew is owned by pepsi and should never be given to Lacey under any circumstance. ((J/K le-chan)) Dora the explorer is a show on Nick JR and also not mine. All the workers are real people who work at the rink.  
  
  
Thanks To: everyone who reviewed my last story, it was my first fic and i barly had the guts to post, so thanks to everyone who gave a nice review, Ash the wanderer didnt give a mean Review it was helpful, thanks. i almost cried when i got those nice reviews from Goku girl and Lady trunks, and ash the wanderer was very helpful! Also im sorry for not reading your second fic yet Lemiko, ill read it after I post this.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trunks sat on the couch in front of the TV listening to his CD player, Unaware that the tv was currently showing the images of Dora the Explorer to anyone who was paying attention. Trunks yanked off his headphones as soon as he was aware that Goten was sitting next to him shouting at the top of his lungs, "Swiper, No swiping! Swiper, No swiping!" along with the tv. Trunks hit him on the back of the head " Baka ne Baka Anata!" Goten blushed and mumbled "Pan-chan likes it so i usually play along, thats all" "Yeah, Right. what the hell are you doing here anyway" "Niichan wanted me to take Pan-chan rollerskating, so then mom wanted to make me ask Pan-chan if she really wanted to go, and she said yes so i asked if i could go ask..Itai!" Goten was interuped by Trunks pushing him to the floor "Get to the point Goten no Baka" " Dad and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go rollerskating too?" suddeny an all to familiar voice came floating in from the kitchen.  
  
  
" NO WAY, KAKAROTTO NO BAKA, ARE YOU CRAZY" Vejiita walked into the living room "I will not be made a fool of! " "Please Vejiita, I'll be your best friend!"   
Gokuu was all but on his knees begging. "Well now im defentally not going!" Vejiita turned to go back into the kitchen and came face to face with Bulma giving him her 'do it or you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life look' (patent pending.) So poor Vejiita was forced to pack upthe 5 kids in the car, ok gokuu wasnt a kid but some times he could pass for one, and drive all the way to Battle Creek, MI. (use your Imagination) Why B.C. Michigan? Because thats where the best roller rink in the world is, thats why!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours into the car ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Tousan are we almost there yet?" "Vejiita are we there yet?" "How long till were there Vejiita-san" "Otou-chan are we kinda there" "Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom" "Vejiita! pull over or ill piss my pants!" Basicly people were having fun annoying Vejiita, albeit not delebritly. when he finally saw the sign for Midway, he ignored the red light heading straghit for the parking lot leaving a 3 car pile-up in his wake.  
  
They waited in line for 16 minutes, since Saturday is the busiest night. When they got to the window an elderly lady asked Vejiita how many he was paying for and he told her he would cover all 6 in his party. "Do you have your own skates?" she asked " no we all need skates." he told her impatiently" "well in that case it'll be 24 dollars and rollerblades and speed skates are 2 dollars extra at the skate rental window. also youll need to spit out your gum" she said the last statement directed at Trunks. "GOOD LORD THATS ALOT OF MONEY" Vejiita complained but in the end was forced to pony up the dough.  
  
  
At the skate rental window Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten ended up under the window that said 'Women' even thugh it didnt make a difference where you went while Gokuu and Vejiita were stuck at the men window where a big muscely guy was waiting on them Gokuu asked for size eleven speedskates and gave muscle man 2 bucks and his shoes. Vejiita told the guy that he wanted a 9 and a half. "sorry buddy no half sizes." the guy told the sayia-jin prince. "whadda mean no half sizes! IM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Gokuu coughed "bullshit" Vejiita chose to ignore him and pay attention to the guy he was fighting with. The big guy ( who shall remain nameless since i dont want to piss him off in real life) yelled back "oh yeah you troll reject?" Vejiita punched him in the jaw and he fell to the floor uncouncious. Vejiita moved to the other window where Trunks asked the guy for a size 9 speed skate. The guy, whos name was Brody, turned around to get trunks's skates. Only Vejiita thought it strange that he was wearing a shirt that said 'bishojo' or 'pretty' on it in kanji. (yes brody really has a shirt like that)  
  
Everyone was out skating except for Goten who was hitting on Carly, the snack bar lady. When 'You Dropped The Bomb on Me' came on he told Carly " Ill be right back babe." and went off to skate. 'Thank God' she thought 'that guy is annoying'. Back to the skating floor the Z senshi were getting alot of attention. Gokuu was break dancing/skating in the middle of the floor, Vejiita was seeing how many little kids he could trip before he got in trouble, Bra and pan were spinning with eachother (ya know where you have your arms crossed and spin each other around) and trunks and goten were skating doing a synchronised act with jumps and grinding the rails. That is unill Vejiita tried to trip a girl, about 13, and she stuck her foot out to turn around and he triped flat on his face.  
  
Goten was bugging Carly again telling her that he wouldnt leaver her alone till she gave him a free Mt dew. The chick that tripped Vejiita made a comment about her cousin, Carly only attracting mooches and trunks started cracking up. "mooch-boy Mooch-boy" it went on likr this untill the song Country Grammer came on and Trunks and goten went to skate to it. Vejiita passed since its hard to skate and hold a ziplock bag full of ice to your nose.  
  
At couple skate Trunks was skating with the chick that tripped vejiita to Angel of mine, Goten with Carly, who didnt look too happy, Vejiita with his little Bra, and Goku Crossed his arms and grabed his hips and skated with himself, untill pan asked if he wanted to skate with her.  
  
When the DJ said "thats all for the evening, skates off please, thanks for coming out" the gang returned their skates to Brody since the muscle guy was still out cold. Brody turned around to get Pans shoes and she and Bra leaned over to get a better look at his butt. "He's SOOOOO hot" Bra and Pan said in unison while the girl trunks couple skated with scoffed. After everyone exchanged addresses and phone #'s (trunks with the girl he skated with and goten with carly although she wrote her address as 367 leave me the hell alone street) , they got into the car.   
"Vejiita, i have to go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
Ok so this probably sucked, kinda short, and Carly and Brody are gonna kill me but i had fun writing it.   
  
Aya-chan


End file.
